


a moment of fleeting privacy

by seakicker



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bath Houses, Bath Sex, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Public Sex, Reader is Not My Unit | Byleth, Riding, Voyeurism, sylvain is the true star of this fic im sorry felix, sylvain masturbating.... AWOOOOOOGA, sylvain watches u and felix fuck and u guys dont know hes there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker
Summary: in a moment of fleeting privacy away from the world, you and felix get intimate in the bathhouse.emphasis on "fleeting".
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Reader, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Reader/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Reader, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Reader/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 26
Kudos: 144





	a moment of fleeting privacy

**Author's Note:**

> yes ok i know that three houses has a sauna, not a bathhouse/hot spring like fe fates (ew fates btw), but im changing that for the sake of this porn fic. pretend that the sauna is a bathhouse ok i just wanted to write this. also, this was originally going to be a chapter for my fe3h kinktober series, but it got way too long, so i made it its own fic! sorry nintendo, i promise ill stop pretending its a bathhouse at the end of the fic <3
> 
> speaking of kinktober.... PREPARE URSELVES BC ITS COMING. 31 days of 31 handwritten, hand-picked, hand-harvested fe3h kink prompts featuring multiple different characters, including 9 days of female characters bc i want to write for girls too, 22 days of male characters, 30 different kinks (i used the same kink for day 1 and day 31 bc its my favorite kink.... gotta start and finish the month strong!) so tune in on october 1st!
> 
> also fair warning fe3h kinktober is quite biased towards sylvain and dimitri so sylvain and dimitri stans are in for a good month! rip to everyone else tho
> 
> anyways.... enjoy! as always, feel free to hmu on discord at "forsake not thy faith#9182" (without quotes)

Tucked away on the side of Garreg Mach sits a bathhouse, a structure popular with you and the rest of the Blue Lions as a way of relaxing at the end of the day when you all need it most. It serves as a place to get a lovely, but fleeting, moment of rest away from the stress of war. 

It’s late at night as you make your way over to the bathhouse, moon high in the sky. Just about everyone has gone off to bed, save for a certain few. Annette, Mercedes, Ashe, and Ingrid have all gone off to bed, Dedue and Dimitri are training, and God-only-knows where Sylvain is; wherever he is, he’s probably not alone. Felix is the lone one unaccounted for, but he’s an adult, so it’s not like you need to worry about his location. 

You’re looking forward to a bit of alone time, some time spent only with your thoughts and nobody else. Making your way up the cobblestone steps that lead to the bathhouse, towel and other belongings in hand, you hum softly to yourself. The past week has been especially stressful; and this is truly the first moment you have to yourself. 

After pushing open the wooden door to the building, you make your way over to the room where the showers are to wash yourself off before you go to relax in the bath. You take your time washing your hair and scrubbing your body clean — you’re in no rush, plus it’s the only moment of alone time you’ve gotten so far this week. You scrub over your scars from old battle injuries carefully, some more tender than others, wiping away the sweat from the day, along with your worries and stress. 

Warm water pours over you as you rinse yourself off, humming a song Annette taught you a few weeks back as the water washes away your exhaustion. You’re excited for your next stop; you can only imagine how heavenly the hot bathwater will feel on your skin. 

You stand up and collect your towel, wrapping it around your bust tightly, securing it with a clip you normally use for your hair. You wring your hair out, trying to get some of the moisture out from your locks as you make your way to the bath, which you delightfully assume is empty. 

When you turn the corner into the opposite room, you’re surprised to find you’re not alone, with one other figure seated in the far corner of the bath, dark navy hair free from the characteristic ponytail it’s usually pulled up into. Hyper-aware of your current situation, body decorated only in a flimsy towel that only goes down to about your mid-thigh, you contemplate leaving and coming back tomorrow. But you already took the time to wash off, what’s the point of just going to bed without a soak first?

“Felix?” you call, prompting him to open his eyes and look over towards the entrance. Almost immediately, he turns his head to the side, averting his gaze away from your near-nude form. 

“What are you doing here? It’s late,” he says abrasively, refusing to look your way. It’s mostly out of embarrassment, yet you’re sure part of it is that classic Felix irritation. “Go to bed.”

“Could ask the same of you,” you reply simply, but you’re seriously considering leaving. You’re not sure your modesty could take entering the bath with him in it; it isn’t as small as a standard bathtub, but it’s certainly not a large space. He’d only be about 20 feet away from you if the two of you stuck to your respective corners. “Why are you still awake?”

“I couldn’t sleep after training.”

“Were you over training with Dimitri and Dedue? I saw them earlier.”

Felix scoffs. “Training with that boar? I’d rather spar with a rock.”

You laugh a little; you expected an answer like that. You were looking forward to being alone earlier, but you’re not disappointed he’s here. Maybe a little bit of companionship is needed. 

“Well, could I join you?” you ask, but you’d be lying if you said you weren’t a little nervous.

“I don’t care. Just stay over there, got it?” He still isn’t looking at you. He’s thankful for the blush on his cheeks from the sheer heat of the water, as he’s sure he’d be blushing for a different reason otherwise. Regardless of who it is, anyone would be embarrassed to see another person barely clad like this. Your towel hugs your body deliciously, cleavage and legs completely exposed. 

You’re trying your best to avoid looking directly at Felix as well, his entire body on display except for the towel hanging low around his hips. His body is strong and sturdy, muscles toned from years and years of training and fighting. His skin is dotted with scars from spears and swords; as is yours — battle will do that to someone. 

But you’re not here to admire his body, right? You dip your feet into the water before settling yourself down into the bath. It’s warm and oh-so-welcome, the water working the stress out of your body with each movement. 

A relieved sigh leaves your lips, and you rest your back up against the stone behind you. If there was heaven on earth, it’d be right here. 

You and Felix sit there in a bit of an awkward silence, the occasional ripple of water as you move your body slightly the only sound in the room. He doesn’t seem to mind the silence nearly as much as you do, but it’d be nice if he at least looked at you rather than at the wall. 

“Is the wall that interesting?” you ask teasingly, and Felix rolls his eyes. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“You’ve been staring at it ever since I got in,” you elaborate, lifting yourself up onto your feet to walk over closer to him, water rippling around your legs. “You can look at me, you know. We’re friends.”

Felix doesn’t say anything. He looks over in your direction at the sound of water moving, but immediately snaps his head back to that spot on the wall he just can’t seem to tear his eyes off of. 

“I thought we agreed you’d stay over there,” he mutters, crossing his arms over his chest. The gesture is equal parts an expression of frustration and an attempt at modesty. “You don’t need to be so close.”

“I’m not close,” you reply. “See?” You settle back down into the water a mere few feet from him along the wall perpendicular to the one he’s leaning against; you could probably touch him by extending your leg if you tried. 

Felix looks over, and your body shouldn’t be affecting him the way it is, but not even his cold demeanor can fight instinct. He swallows at the sight of all your exposed skin on display, smooth neck leading down into exposed cleavage and soft shoulders, skin marred only by the occasional healing scar. You have far fewer than he does, as you’re a magic user so you don’t have to get as close to the enemy as Felix does with his sword. You’re close enough for him to make them out clearly against your skin, flushed from the heat of the water. 

Felix makes that little “tch” sound he makes whenever Sylvain annoys him or whenever he’s in the mere company of Dimitri, eyes still trained on tracing the outline of each scar on your shoulders and arms. 

“I thought you weren’t gonna look at me,” you laugh, leaning forward to give him a better view of the lone scar you have on your chest. Felix turns his head back to the side at your remark, and you’re starting to think that the blush that’s settled nicely on his cheeks isn’t just from the hot temperature. 

“It’s hard not to,” he says after what feels like an eternity.

“And why is that?” you prod. You’re just teasing him now.

He doesn’t answer at first, and you take a second to admire how his hair looks when it’s down; you can’t recall the last time you’ve seen it in any style but a ponytail. 

“Isn’t it obvious? You’re practically naked,” he says. “It’s distracting. Go away.”

You smile devilishly. _Distracting?_

“And what do you mean by that?” You ask, inching yourself closer to him. Whether this move is bold or foolish all depends on his response. 

However, seeing as he’s still watching the wall as if he expects it to start walking, he doesn’t notice the way you’re moving closer to him. 

“I don’t know where I’m supposed to look with you dressed like that,” Felix finishes.

“I could be wearing less,” you tease. Flirting with Felix is a dangerous game, but you have your insurance. 

When Felix turns to glare at you and ask what _you_ mean by _that,_ he’s shocked to find that you’ve opted to pull the hem of your towel further down your chest, exposing almost everything to him, save for your nipples. 

Felix sputters some kind of reply; it’s a string of sounds that don’t make out any words. 

“What are you doing?!” he stutters. Who would have thought he’d be this easy to fluster? 

You don’t reply — you just smile at him, your mind playing with the idea of exposing yourself a little more to him. He doesn’t seem to hate it — he would have moved away or gotten up to leave if he was truly put off by your actions. Felix is honest; if he didn’t want to be here with you, he would have left already. Or, at the very least, he would have looked away and told you to “act fucking normal”, but his eyes are still trained directly onto you. 

Maybe he just needs a little push. 

Your fingers tease at the clip you used to secure your towel, looking up at Felix in anticipation of a scolding. He doesn’t say anything, but his eyebrows are furrowed into an irritated, and dare you say impatient, glare.

You remove it slowly, placing it up on the ledge of the floor above the bath. Your towel is dangerously close to slipping right off your breasts, leaving you completely revealed to his gaze. 

Whereas the silence between you and Felix before was just awkward, it feels somewhat intimate now. No words, no sound, just heated gazes in one another’s direction. Your heart’s pounding in your chest as you contemplate slipping your towel off for good, and it doesn’t seem like Felix is going to be stopping you. He could have already by now if he truly wanted to. 

“Hurry up already,” he finally says, and the impatience in his words makes you blush. 

“With what?” 

“If you’re going to take it off, take it off,” he says, so quietly you almost don’t hear it. He’s into it. He’s into this, and maybe you’d even say he’s into _you._

You giggle shyly and take the hem of your towel into your hands before peeling it off of you. Your earlier confidence while you teased him has completely evaporated — how could you not be shy when you’re presented for him like this? 

Neither of you say anything, and you’re seriously starting to contemplate leaving with your dignity while you still can. Before you can stand up, though, Felix is right there beside you. When did he get there?

“It’s so annoying,” he mutters, voice low and quiet. He roughly pulls you closer to him, one hand on your back and the other clutching one of your wrists. 

“What is?” You’re trying to find the answer in his expression, but he’s good at hiding how he really feels beneath a permanent expression of mixed irritation and indifference. 

“How much you’re constantly distracting me,” he says. 

You want him to elaborate, because you’re truly not sure what he means — distracting him in a “I think about you when I’m supposed to be doing something else because I love you” way or a “I hate you and I can’t stop thinking about it” way? 

Felix leans in and kisses you, lips moving roughly against yours. His kiss lacks calculation and precision — it’s far from the kinds of kisses you’ve read about in fantasy romance novels — but it’s still wonderful all the less. It’s impatient and rough and wanting. 

You let out a little surprised moan against his mouth at the action. Kissing Felix while you’re completely naked wasn’t exactly on the itinerary for the evening, but you suppose you can write it in your schedule.

The hand that isn’t seized by Felix’s comes to rest on the back of his head, threaded through damp locks and pulling him closer to you. Bare body pressed against his, you whimper his name as the two of you pull each other closer and closer. 

“I thought you wanted me to stay over on my side of the bath,” you whisper, giggling. 

“Shut up,” he replies, pushing his tongue into your mouth to keep you from the mindless chatter. 

You’re moaning against his lips as he continues to kiss you deeper and deeper. The movements are hurried and rough rather than slow and sweet, but it doesn’t fail to make your head spin. You wiggle the wrist that’s caught by his hand in an attempt to get it to release it, but he doesn’t let you go. 

Felix presses you up against the smooth wall of the bath behind you, water sloshing against the two of you from the sudden movement. Felix feels like he’s going insane with the way your breasts feel pushed against his chest, bodies separated by absolutely nothing. 

At some point, with all of his rushed movements, Felix’s towel fell from his hips, leaving the two of you completely bare for one another. He releases your lips and leans down, pulling one of your nipples into his mouth. 

“Oh, Felix,” you moan, tugging on his hair. Just as they were with his kisses, his movements are rough. He sucks on your nipple with impatient intensity, biting it softly between his teeth. 

“Up onto the wall,” he commands simply, prompting you to slide yourself out of the water and sit on the ledge of the bath, feet still submerged. The cold air against your skin has you shivering, and you already miss the comfort of the hot water, but before you can ponder on it for too long, Felix roughly pushes your legs apart and settles himself between them. 

He leans in and sinks his teeth into your thigh, prompting a pained and surprised yelp from your lips. You certainly weren’t expecting _that._

“Don’t!” you whine, scowling at him. He ignores you, opting to give you another bite instead. He doesn’t bite nearly hard enough to draw blood, but certainly hard enough to make you jolt and shake in his grip. 

“Stay still,” he hisses, squeezing your hips in his hands to try and keep you pinned down against the stone beneath you. “The way you move like that is annoying; stay still.” 

You arch your back as Felix offers you one more bite to the tender skin of your inner thigh, delighting in the way you let out a little whimper. Digging his nails into your hips, he drags his mouth up your thigh before closing his lips over your pussy. 

Just as he had kissed you, Felix moves his mouth against your pussy roughly, and his heated motions cause you to lean forward and tangle your fingers through his wet hair. You pant his name as he continues to roughly pull his tongue down through the lips of your pussy. Felix groans, the sound coming from deep within his chest, as he eats you out, eyes shut as he focuses on driving you insane with the harsh movements of his mouth. He may lack technique and tact, but the sheer force of his movements more than make up for that. 

“Oh, Felix,” you sigh, the tip of his tongue pressed firmly into your clit. “Right there.”

He keeps his tongue trained on your clit, rubbing it roughly against the bud, causing you to shiver and sigh his name in a whiny, high-pitched tone. With broad, open-mouthed movements, Felix mouths at your pussy, body writhing in his grip. 

Felix pulls away before you can come, which wasn’t intentional, as he doesn’t have the patience to intentionally tease you, but it makes you whine with frustration and impatience nonetheless. 

“Why’d you stop?” you whimper, tugging on his hair uselessly with your fingers. 

Felix’s breath comes in deep pants, and his hands come up to pull yours away from his hair. He rises to his feet to join you up on the floor, and you’d be lying if you said if the sight of his body, flushed and water droplets rolling down his body, wasn’t the hottest thing you’ve ever seen. 

“Stop whining and ride me,” Felix commands simply, and that’s a request you can get behind. You grab your discarded towel and spread it out on the floor to provide at least some buffer between the two of you and the stone floor. 

“Lay down, then,” you reply, and he’s already on his back, laid bare for you to straddle. Your knees rest on either side of him, and you wince slightly at the feeling of your knees against the floor. 

You grind yourself against his cock slowly, and Felix hisses under his breath. 

“What are you doing?” Felix mutters, irritation biting at his tone. “Hurry up. Put it in already.”

“So impatient,” you tease, but indulge him all the less, sliding your hips down onto his cock. Your teasing bravado evaporates instantly as you sink yourself down until he’s fully inside of you. Felix isn’t faring much better, teeth clenched together and hands collected into fists around your hips as you begin to bounce yourself up and down along his cock. 

You moan Felix's name as you grind your hips along him, twisting them in circles each time you come back down onto his cock. The slight ache in your knees from the feeling of the hard floor beneath you is drowned out quite nicely by the pleasure that courses through your body. 

Your current position has the entrance to the baths obscured from view, with your back facing it and Felix’s view of the doorway blocked by your body. Perhaps that’s a good thing; because otherwise, the two of you would have discovered that your alone time together has already come to an end — you have a visitor now.

From the entryway, body hidden behind the wall, Sylvain watches the two of you with a pleasantly surprised smile on his face. After returning back from his prior expedition to God-knows-where with God-knows-who, Sylvain had decided to hit up the baths before going off to bed. 

Though he’d argue that the show before him is a _far_ better way to end the evening than a simple soak in the bath. 

Sylvain watches the way your hips bounce fervently up and down, and though he can’t quite see the face of whoever you’re riding, he’s damn jealous of him. Gods, what he wouldn’t give to have you bounce your lovely little body on his cock. Your moans, however, reveal the identity of your secret lover, and Sylvain nearly falls forward. 

You cry out Felix’s name as he thrusts into a particularly sensitive spot inside of you, back arched in a curve. You move your hips along him beneath you expertly, tracing invisible figure-eights with your waist, hips smacking down against your lover’s wetly. 

“Oh, _Felix_ ,” you sigh, body buzzing with pleasure. Were he able to speak out without being caught, Sylvain’s sure he would have congratulated his friend for scoring a date with you, but he keeps to himself from his secret spot behind the wall. 

Felix’s hips continue to piston up into your pussy, and you let out a loud cry as he hammers into you with a rough fervor, nails digging into the soft skin of your hips. You slide one hand down your stomach to toy with your clit, and Sylvain’s knees damn near go limp at the sight of your arm moving back and forth as you play with yourself before the two of them. 

Sylvain takes his cock, fully erect and dripping pre-cum, in one of his hands, pumping his fist along himself quickly at the pornographic scene before him. He moves his hand in time with the movements of your lovely hips, muffling his groans of pleasure by biting into his lower lip. 

He can only _imagine_ the sight of you from the front, and he’s envious of the view Felix has right now as you ride him quickly and with abandon. Felix’s eyes are trained on the way your breasts bounce with each motion of your hips, swallowing hard as he meets your thrusts halfway. 

Your secret observer continues to thrust his hips into his hand, stroking his cock with a hedonistic grin on his lips. Sylvain curses under his breath as you continue to fuck yourself on Felix’s cock, hips stuttering more and more the closer you get to orgasm. 

“ _Felix,_ oh, _Gods,_ ” you whine, words slurring into one another as you focus far more on moving your body along his rather than making your words comprehensible. Your voice is music to Felix’s — and Sylvain’s — ears, body an absolute piece of art for them to view from both sides. “Feels so good.”

The ache in your knees is growing more and more intense, but you’re too close to coming to stop. Felix, however, notices this, if the way the movements of your hips are getting slower is any indication of that. 

Felix slides himself out of you and stills your hips with his hands, and you whimper at the painful feeling of emptiness. Before you can beg for him to put his cock back in you, though, Felix flips you onto your back beneath him, trading places with you. 

Both Felix and Sylvain’s eyes are trained on your pussy as the former slides into you, hugging both of your legs to one side of his body. You toss your head to the side, facing away from the doorway where Sylvain stands, watching. You cry out noisily, squeezing your eyes shut as Felix continues to fuck into you with vigor. His cock hits different spots inside of you at this new angle, drilling into you in a new way that makes your head spin. 

Felix groans under his breath as he pounds into you, hips hammering into you as you cry out his name. While the view of your body isn’t as open to Sylvain, he’s still really enjoying the way you’re splayed out on your back, back arching off the floor beneath you as you cry and moan from how _good_ Felix fucks you. 

One of your palms clamps over your mouth as you climb higher and higher, and Felix grabs your wrist with one of his hands to pull your hand away from your mouth. He doesn’t say anything, only looking down at your face, and you whimper as you teeter on the edge of orgasm before him. He doesn’t say it, but he wants to hear your cries as you come, and Sylvain silently thanks him for moving your hand away from your lips. 

“I’m coming,” you moan breathlessly, squeezing your eyes shut and crying out his name in a frantic yelp. Sylvain watches from afar with great intent, thrusting into his hand as hard as he can without letting the sound of his hand jerking his cock off getting too loud. Sylvain presses his back against the wall, letting his eyes flutter shut as he listens to your sweet cries, pumping himself to orgasm eagerly. 

Felix continues to thrust into you with abandon, the sound of his hips smacking against your ass echoing throughout the room and filling Sylvain’s head. You’re so wet, _Gods_ , you’re wet, if the filthy noises of your pussy taking Felix’s cock are any indication of your arousal. You come undone beneath Felix, and Sylvain opens his eyes to watch you when he hears the tell-tale yelp of a girl coming. Your sounds are by far the best he’s ever heard, and Sylvain squeezes his hand tighter around his cock as you writhe in Felix’s grip, mouth agape in a string of pretty moans. Felix fucks you right through your orgasm, cock pistoning into you with reckless fervor as he chases his own orgasm. 

Felix isn’t too far away, and with one final, rough thrust of his cock, he comes inside of you, hips pressed flat against your body. You work at catching your breath as his cum fills you, dripping out around his cock and down your thighs. Following the two of you, Sylvain comes into his closed hand, head thrown back and lip pulled between his teeth. Gods, what he wouldn’t give to fill you with his cum instead of his hand. 

The room goes quiet, the rhythmic slapping of Felix’s pelvis against your ass slowing to a halt as he slides out of you. The only sound is the shared sound of your and Felix’s pants, fully and sufficiently spent. Sylvain’s catching his breath as quietly as he can, a lazy smile pulling at his mouth. 

You blush when you feel Felix’s cum leak out of you, leaving your inner thighs sticky with his release. He came a lot — you figure it’s been a while since he’s last got himself off, as he filled you with so much it drips out of you steadily. 

As the two of you pant in otherwise shared silence, not exchanging any words, Sylvain collects his things to change into his clothes and leave. He had contemplated walking out and applauding you and Felix’s little show before stealing you away for a round two, but Sylvain figures that today is probably not the best day to get decapitated by an enraged Felix. Sylvain silently takes his leave with the image of your body and the sounds of your moans burned into his mind like a song he can’t get out of his head, making a mental note to drop by the bathhouse late at night more often if this is what you’re up to while you’re there. 

Meanwhile, Felix helps you to your feet, and you almost fall back down onto your face with how shaky your legs are.

“We should probably go wash off,” you say, voice hoarse from all your moaning and shouting. “We’re a mess.” 

“No, it’s just you,” Felix responds, and you laugh breathlessly. You make your way to the showers with Felix to wash the sweat and cum from your body, and he has to support you for most of the way there, lest he leave you to trip over your own feet with how little control you have over your shivering legs. 

Though you didn’t _exactly_ get the evening to yourself (in more ways than one, though one of which is completely unbeknownst to you — it's Sylvain's newest secret), you can’t deny that this was a wonderful way to spend the night.

And, of course, both Felix and Sylvain feel the same way; they don’t mind having their private time occupied by you instead. 

**Author's Note:**

> ok in theory...... sylvain/reader/dimitri/felix bathhouse/onsen/hot springs foursome... make some mfing noise in comments if u want this and I Will Write It
> 
> UPDATE 25 SEPTEMBER: the above foursome fic has been written! it's on my page titled "burning need" <3 enjoy! thank you to everyone who expressed interest in it here, i loved writing it! 
> 
> hope u enjoyed! as always, leave a kudos or comment if u enjoyed, it means a lot to me <3
> 
> also, i am now on tumblr! hit me up anytime at seakicker.tumblr.com <3 askbox is always open!


End file.
